Cabinmates
by Daughthers.Of.Athena
Summary: Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, and Jason Grace own a Cabin at Montauk. What happens when 3 new people are renting the cabin next door? WARNING: This is a Percabeth, Jasper and Thalico Fanfic. :D
1. Chapter 1

New Story :D

Disclaimer: We don't own McDonalds, PJO, all we own is the plot.

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up to the handsome **(Sense the sarcasm?)** faces and whispering of Jason Grace and Nico DiAngelo.

"He's awake." I heard Nico say

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." Jason replied

I opened my eyes and stared at them. "Umm…Good Morning…?" I started "Care to explain why you were staring at me in my sleep?

"We're going to the beach today wanna come with?" Jason asked.

I as soon as I heard the word "beach" I got out of bed and started fixing myself and my things.

"I guess that's a yes then." Nico said, "We'll be downstairs."

After I fixed my things, I showered and got dressed. I ran my fingers through my jet-black hair and went downstairs.

I went to the kitchen to see Nico and Jason looking through my cabinets. They stared at me.

"Hey Percy." Nico said

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Looking for food." They answered simultaneously

"I'm out of food. I'm gonna go to the grocery when we get back from the beach." I said, "Wanna get McDonalds instead?" I suggested.

Their faces lit up and nodded. We loaded our cars. Mine being a sea green BMW convertible, Jason's a sky blue Maserati and Nico's a pitch black Mercedes Benz. (A/N we, my sister and I, are girls so we're not good with cars)

Our dad's are owners of Olympus Inc., that's why we can afford the cars.

Our Parents, Zeus Grace and Poseidon Jackson are siblings. Don't ask about their last names. Nico's dad, Hades DiAngelo, was the best friend of our parents. I put my sunglasses on to cover my sea green eyes from the sun and started driving.

When we arrived, Rona, the housekeeper or cabin keeper, told us that someone's renting the cabin next to ours.

We said out thanks and made our way to my cabin. My dad gave me the cabin when I was 16.

I opened the lock to the cabin and stepped inside. I smiled at the memories the cabin reminded me. The cabin is pretty big, 4 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, the family room, a kitchen and an infinity pool.

When we settled ourselves in the cabin and being the lazy people we are, (it runs in the family.) we decided to order online.

After 20 minutes, our food wasn't there yet. If you must know, we ordered 3 Big Macs with 3 large fries and 3 coke floats.

Then we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll open it!" I volunteered.

When I opened it there were 3 girls holding our food. The first girl had choppy chocolate brown hair that goes to her waist, has kaleidoscopic that change color. The second girl had black spiky hair that goes to her shoulders. She had the same electric blue eyes like Jason, and I recognized her as Jason's sister, my cousin, Thalia Grace. She looked like the girl-version of Nico because she wore black. The third one had curly blonde hair like a princess; she has these stormy gray eyes that seem to be calculating a million things.

"Hey Cousin! Where's Jason?" Thalia asked.

"You know these people?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah, Can we come in?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Sure." I gestured them to enter.

"Hey! Where's my baby bro?" Thalia asked.

"Hey Percy, Where's the Fo- THALIA!" Jason exclaimed.

"Baby Bro!" Thalia replied.

They had a beautiful brother-sister moment hug until it was ruined by our WONDERFUL FRIEND,(Note the sarcasm) Nico, by saying, "Where's the food?!"

"It's here," The first girl said, raising some McDonald Bags.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Jason asked getting the bags.

"It's Piper," she started, "Piper McLean."

"Does your dad happen to be Tristan McLean?" Nico asked slowly.

"Yeah, and my mom is Aphrodite McLean." She said avoiding eye contact.

I noticed that Jason was staring at her eyes. "Your eyes change color, they are really pretty." He blurted out, blushing a little. "Thanks." Piper said blushing.

I looked at the girl with blonde hair and gray eyes and put my hand out in front of her. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. Thalia's cousin you are?" "Annabeth Chase." She replied. We stared at each other. Gray meets sea green. **(A/N you probably saw this lots of times in fanfics right?)** We just kept staring at each other until someone *cough*Nico*cough* cleared their throat which caused both of us to look away and blush furiously.

"Can we eat now?" Nico asked

"Umm…sure." I said avoiding Annabeth's eyes.

We went to the kitchen to eat our breakfast. We started talking bout ourselves and telling stories about each other.

* * *

Cliffy.

WE SO EVIL!

-Wise Girls no. 1 and 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to be clear they are NOT demigods here :) thanks for understanding :D NOW ON WITH DA STORYYY!**

**Disclaimer: We dont own PJO or anything in the story really :(**

Annabeth POV

After that little incident with Percy we all ate our McDonald's together. After listening to Thalia telling everyone funny stories about Jason I looked up at the clock and realized it was already 12:00 pm. "Hey, you guys wanna go swimming now?" I asked. I saw Percy's face light up at the word "swimming".

We found a place where we took off our clothes. It was near a cave. It had a palm tree. We put our stuff near a rock. We started to take off our clothes, I swear that Jason, Percy, and Nico were looking at us. I immediately felt uncomfortable. I talked to the girls about it. "Pipes, Thals," They looked at me at the sound of their name, "The guys are looking at us." I said glancing at them. "REALLY?" They said in unison. "I feel uncomfortable." I said taking an interest at the sand. "Oh, It's okay Annie, just take your damn clothes of and you'll be fine." Thalia said.

I was wearing a gray two-piece, Piper was wearing a red and orange two-piece and Thalia was wearing a black and blue one piece.

I smirked at Percy who was drooling. He quickly closed his mouth and looked away. I got my book and sat down on my gray towel with an owl in the middle that I laid in the sand. I started reading Divergent **(A/N it's really nice book you should read it :D)** until a shadow blocked my reading light.

I looked up to see Percy smiling. "Care to take a swim Wise Girl?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow "Wise Girl? Really Seaweed Brain?" Then it was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "Seaweed Brain?"

"Am I ruining a moment?" Thalia asked, DEFINETLY RUINING THE MOMENT.

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well, Our dad bought us a yacht here so we're gonna party. Wanna come?"

I raised an eyebrow at her but sighed, "Okay, let's go." But before I could leave Percy shouted "RACE YOU WISE GIRL!" like a little kid. I laughed but raced after him while putting my cover up on. Apparently I didn't see him stop because we bumped into each other causing us to fall to the sand. I was on top of him.

Percy POV

We just stayed like that for what could have been forever if my dear cousin (not) shouted, "Come on lovebirds!" she smirked and walked to the yacht

When Annabeth got up I heard her mutter something but I could only make out a few words like "Thalia…moment…. almost"

I shrugged it off as we began to walk to the yacht. The yacht was named Princess Andromeda. It had 6 cabins, the captain's quarters and the upper and lower decks.

Since I was the only one of us who could navigate a yacht and knows this place so well, I was decided (more like forced by Thalia) to be the captain.

I manned the yacht from the *insert the place where the captain mans the yacht here*** (sorry, not good with boats and stuff)** After a few minutes we were a few miles away from shore so I stopped the yacht and told everyone it's party time.

* * *

Until next time xx

-Wise Girls no. 1 and 2


End file.
